


Witches and Tradition

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Witches, bonefire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	Witches and Tradition

Nick pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned over the old book more. It was a slow read, his Latin still not very good. He kept going until he finished the passage and sat back with a satisfied sigh.

The old spell book just sat there like it always did and he regarded it. "You could help, you know." The book remained silent and he rolled his eyes.

Standing, he went into the kitchen. A glance at the calendar told him it was Halloween. "Oh!" He hurried upstairs.

His coven had a tradition every Halloween of gathering outside around a bonfire and just being together. It was nothing serious, just friends spending time together.

He got dressed in black skinny jeans so faded they were grey now, a baggy black knitted sweater and his long, black, lace knit cardigan. A slouchy black beanie, black boots and silver jewelry completed the look.

he headed over to his friends for the bonfire party. Music was playing and there was food inside. He sat around with his friends eating and laughing. When it came time, everyone gathered around the bonfire and held hands. They blessed the coven and their families for another year, the magic flowing through them in ripples. Nick squeezed his friends hands in his own and smiled as he chanted the spell.

They parted when it was done and he hugged everyone nearby before going back to eating and chatting. When it got late, Nick said goodbye to everyone and headed back home. His cat familiar greeted him at the door and he paused to give them some pets and scritches.

He headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. He piled his long hair up into a mess bun and went into the kitchen to make some tea. He gave his cat some treats as he waited for the water to boil. Once he had his tea, he curled up on the couch to relax before bed.


End file.
